Wolf from north
by lonelywhitbadenglish2
Summary: Ryan is wolf from north and he want to find united Pack because he don't have anything here. So if you want to read this I don't suggest that. It is not worth of you're time. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had problems whit writing and my self. I try to start writing again. I am sorry but I guess I fuck this up too.**

I were at my den. It was cold morning. Well in north was cold, I chuckled my self. I were in the northern pack. I were going to leave here soon to find warmer place to live. I didn't have anything here. I am Ryan, year and half old. I am not grown up but I were alpha already. I am pretty dark wolf. I have dark gray fur. My under belly is white like my paws and I have blue eyes. In here you need to sleep in cold den. There was no snow but damn cold. And I am sleeping alone in my den. I had no siblings, I guess. And I haven't seen my parent's. So I am lonely here.

I guess I head to united packs. I heard they would accept good wolves here. And the best part, there was warm. All I wanted for now. And of course I want friends. This is like new beginning to me. I want this and our leader wolf let me leave. I were happy, I can finally do what I want.

I went to him. He was in his den. I haven't seen his mate. Our leader wolf were white and had blue eyes.

" Sir, I am leaving now " I said to him

He smiled and replied

" I hope you find new start there "

" I'll try " I answered whit a smile

" Bye then " He said

" Bye " I replied and left

He was only close one to me. He was only one to speak to me. And he were like dad to me.

He even guided me to train track's to get easier to United pack.

I heard stories about it. That there were two couples and they were omega and alpha. They removed the law and let omegas and alphas get married together. I really respect that. If I ever saw them I want to shake their paws. I hope they are still there. Well it is not even a half year about it so why wouldn't they be there?

I were now at the train tracks. I sat down and waited the train. I wait almost few minutes and then I saw the train. It looks weird but it get me easier to United packs.

When it were closer I jumped in. I landed one of the carts. There was few boxes and little bit hay.

I laid down and watched how trees and rocks went past. I saw the mountains far a way. It was pretty peaceful in here. I don't know how long I need to be in this cart. I guess I sleep to the morning and then leave this cart.

I rested my head on my paws. I drifted to sleep fast.

In the morning

I woke up early in the morning. It was already warmer. I am closer. I looked good spot to hop off. And the I jumped of. I landed on the green grass. It felt nice. I never seen so green grass. I started to walk towards the west. It was nice to walk when was warmer and you were not freezing. I enjoined the walk really much.

In this place were a lot of trees and lakes. I liked them. Water was clear and fresh. Trees were more green than ours. The air felt more fresh and nice. How amazing place is this? I have never seen anything like that.

I walked few hour's before I saw few squirrels. I killed them fast and ate them. Even the food here taste more better than ours. I had blood all over my muzzle. I liked all I could before continuing the trip. How much more this can be better?

I walked several hours before start raining. I tried to find den to take shelter. After a while I found small but nice den.

It wasn't the best one but good enough to me. I started to feel sleepy. I listened the rain drops and soon I drifted to sleep.

**It is not much but it is start. I hope this goes better than others.**


	2. New friend

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for not updating yesterday. But anyway I am trying to make this story as good as possible. I won't promise anything.**

Ryan's pov

I woke up when I heard growling. I opened my eyes and saw most beautiful female wolf ever.

She were almost same color as silver. She had crystal blue eyes.

" What are you doing in my den? " She asked angry

Even she was angry she sounded nice. I must be in heaven.

" Sorry, I thought this was abandoned " I answered

She looked me.

" You are not from here " She said

" No, I am from northern pack " I replied

" What are you doing here? " She asked

" I am trying to find united packs " I answered

" I want to join to united packs " I continued

She smiled.

" You just found it " She replied

" Nice, would you lead me to you're leader's? " I asked

" I guess so " She answered

I smiled. I got of her den.

She nodded me to follow. I then followed her. She was going other way than I were. I guess I get lost then.

" So who are you? " She asked

" I am Ryan, and you? " I asked back

" I am Silver " She replied

" Well that corresponds well with a lot of your fur with " I said

" I know " She replied

We walked in silence. I wonder what they think about me. I don't think they want me there. I am just year and half old. But I am alpha and know how to hunt and fight. I were pretty good in fighting but I don't like so much fighting. I like more peace. I am different than other alphas in that. I don't know much peace loving alphas. I hope this peace will keeps up.

I heard some rustle in the bushes. I perked my ears and stared at the bushes. Then I heard loud growl and saw big bear.

" Run! " I yelled to Silver

I turned and saw she was doing that. I stared her run for a while. Fuck, I need to run too. I chuckled my self. How in the hell I forgot run? I started to run but I didn't get far. The bear hit me and I flied against the tree. I got up fast but then the bear slashed me whit his claws. I felt sharp claws ripping my face. I jumped back before was to late. I didn't want to fight against bear when I am wounded.

I started to run again. I felt blood running across my face. I still keep my right eye shut because it hurt to keep it open.

I run near cliff. I saw that there was only a drop and probably death. I turned around and saw the bear. I were trapped. Well, this went well. It was getting closer. I got idea. I try to drop the bear down. I waited it come closer. And when it were close enough to attack I waited that. It the tried to hit me whit it's massive paw. I jumped on it's paw and then behind the bear. I then jumped against the bear so it started to drop. There was only one problem. I drop whit it.

I felt how I dropped on the bear. I got little lucky about that. I opened my eyes and saw the bear. I jumped of from it. When I landed I collapsed. My right paw hurt. I looked it but it wasn't broken. I guess.

The bear was dead for good. I then started to limp to find Silver. I found a way to on the cliff. I then started to follow her scent.

I followed it for a while when I came next cliff. It was too a drop but it was smaller. I looked around this place and saw many wolves there. There was pups playing and some omegas playing tag. I saw few probably alphas eating. It was beautiful place. I guess this is united pack.

I got excited. I want to get down but it will be hard whit my paw. I were still keeping my right eye shut. I enjoined the moment when I were looking so peaceful and beautiful pack.

" Hey who are you? " I heard a female voice

I looked down and saw golden furred wolf. She were beautifl. Next to him were grey wolf.

" Hi, I am Ryan " I answered

" Come down " Gray one said

I started to look way down whit out hurting my paw. I limped near the cliff end. Since I was keeping my right eye shut I didn't saw where I put my paw and I felt again from cliff.

" Coming! " I yelled when I were falling

I fall my head first and after that everything went dark.

Humphrey's pov

We saw another wolf on the cliff. He seemed injured and we wanted him come here. I guess he was trying to escape but the he fell.

" Coming! " He yelled

I chuckled when he hit the ground.

" Humphrey " Kate said next to me

" Yes " `answered

" He might be hurt, you know " Kate said

" Yeah sorry "I replied and went next to him

He had three claw marks on his right side of face. That gotta hurt.

" Is he okay? " Some one asked

I looked and saw Silver. I smiled and asked

" Is he you're boyfriend? "

She went red and answered

" No! He wants to join " She yelled

I laughed. Kate came next to me and checked the wolf.

" He is blacked out " Kate said

" Let's show him to Eve " I replied

We then started to drag him. I then noticed he seem pretty youn'g.

" Kate, I think he is not adult yet " I commented

Kate looked at him and then me.

" It seems like it " She replied

After a while we got him to Eve and Winston.

" Mom we have a problem " Kate said

Eve looked me like she was going to kill me. I guess Kate saw that and sai

" Not whit Humphrey, this other guy "

She calmed down and saw the another wolf.

" So who is him? " She asked

" I guess he was Ryan and he wanted to join to our pack " I answered

She looked him. She saw the wounds and started to heal them.

" I guess he lost his right eye" Eve said

I gasped and were shocked.

" He is not even adult yet " Kate said

Eve looked shocked from that.

" Well you two go do something and I deal whit him " She said

We nodded and went of.

Ryan's pov

I woke up dizzy. I felt little weak. I looked around me and saw two older wolves sleeping. Where am I?

I got up and walked to entrance of the den. It was early morning. Weather was warm and nice. I felt wind pllaying whit my fur and that felt nice. I looked around the territory. I must be in the united packs. I guess.

" Beautiful, isn't it? " I heard male voice behind me

I almost jumped of the den and got heart attack.

I turned around and saw older wolf smiling to me.

" Yeah, it is " I answered

" Am I in united packs? " I asked

" Yes you are " He answered

I smiled and said

" I found what I were looking for "

He looked at me weird.

" Where are you from? " He asked

" I am from north " I replied

" And you are Ryan " He said

" Yes I am, how did you know? " I asked

" My son-in-law told me " He answered

I nodded.

" Well,who are you? " I asked

" I am Winston pack leader " He said

I were speaking whit pack leader? Nice.

" Well what age are you? " He asked

" I am year and half sir " I answered

" Wow, you are young " He said

" Yeah, I am sir " I replied

We heard noises from the den. I saw older female waking up.

" She is my mate Eve " Winston said

" Good morning ma'am " I said

She smiled and came next to Winston.

" Morning Ryan " She replied

" So how do you feel? " She asked

" I am fine, only I don't see anything whit my right eye ma'am " I answered

" Well we think it is blind " She said

I was shocked. I had lost one eye? Well I have to deal whit it.

" Well I deal whit it ma'am " I replied little bit sad

She looked me whit sympathy.

" Sir, ma'am can I stay here? " I asked

They looked each other. They whispered something and then said

" We think you can stay " Winston said

" Thank you sir and ma'am! " I yelled happily

I were smiling ear to ear.

" You are welcome " Winston said happily

" But if you touch my daughters I will rip you're tail and..."

Winston stopped Eve.

" Eve, he is year and half " Winston said

I were looking her my eyes wide open. She first look like she was going to kill me and she were smiling.

" Well go look around " Winston said

I nodded and left.

**So hope you like it. I am trying now harder to make my English better. And I hope you review anything you want. Well see you next time.**


	3. New feelings

**I got idea! What if I would write a story about school? It would be different because in many these stories Humphrey were rich and I am not the "fan" of rich people. I don't want to get anybody mad at me but I just don't like how they act all the poor like me.I would write about my oc. How this sound? Two stories same time? Well pm me to get know. But remember I ****WONT ****write lemons!**

I were still looking around. I were now sitting on a small mountain watching this pack. It was beautiful and I liked it. But where is Silver? I haven't seen her after she run away. I guess she were alpha too. Or other ways she were extreme beautiful omega.

I looked view where omegas were trying to hang out whit alphas and alphas tried to get away. There were pups playing and moms looking after their pups.

I got up and started to walk down there. I listen now more whit my right ear because I don''t have right eye anymore. So I had all the time my ears perked up, well almost all time. When I lost in my thoughts. And that was many times.

I felt something hit my right side and I felt down. It was something soft and furry. I opened my eyes and saw Silver. She felt down too.

" Sorry, I lost again in my thoughts " I said

" Don't worry, I were lost my thoughts too " She replied

She got up. She haven't seen my right side yet. It was because I need to look at her whit my left eye.

" Why are you hiding you're right side? " She asked interested

" I don't hide, I just need to look who I am talking to " I answered and show my right side

I heard she gasp.

" I am sorry for you " She said

" If I would help you, you would have still you're both eyes " She continued

" Don't worry, I were too stupid at the moment to run and it was too late when I noticed I need to run. I am fine whit that " I said

" If you say so " She replied

I smiled her.

" So are you in the pack now? " She asked

" Yeah " I answered

" I guess you are not adult yet " She said looking at me like trying ti find a hint

" No, I am year and half " I replied

" Me too " She replied some how happy

" I wonder are you alpha? " I asked

" What does it matter? " She asked

" Well, " I tried to find words " I guess you were alpha because you look good " I finally said whit blush

She looked me wide eyed.

" You said I look good? " She asked

" Y-yeah " I Answered

" You are first to say that " She said smiling

I looked her like " seriously? " .

" I am omega " She said

My jaw dropped. I have never seen so beautiful omega in my life. She lifted my jaw up.

" Is something wrong? " She asked

" No, not at all " I replied

" Well I gotta go now " She said and left

I was still at the same place. So beautiful, like angel. Now I am sure I am in heaven. So beautiful wolf and best part, she is omega. I liked more about omegas because they were fun and kind.

I started to walk around the territory. But what is this new feeling? I feel warm and nice. But only when Silver is near. This is weird.

" Hi " I heard behind me

I turned around and saw whit wolf. She looked like Silver.

" Hi " I said

" Are you new in here? " She asked

" Yeah, I woke up this morning in Winston's and Eve's den " I replied

" Oh, you met my parents already " She said

" I am Ryan " I offered paw to her

" I am Lilly " She shake my paw

" Who is this? " I heard male voice

I turned around and saw red male wolf and he was big.

" I am Ryan " I said and offered my paw

" Garth " He replied ans shake my paw

" Are you new here? " He asked

" Woke up here this morning " I answered

" Are you trying something whit my mate? " He asked

I looked at him weird.

" Don't worry, I am not even adult yet " I answered

" Oh sorry "He said

I turned my head another direction to watch around. I had alreay forgotten my right eye. I hear a gasp.

" What? " I asked

" Y-you're eye " Lilly said

I then remembered it.

" Oh, this. It is nothing. I am only one eyed but I am okay whit that " I replied

" When this happened? " Garth asked

" Last night " I answered

" And you are fine whit that? I would be mad as hell by now " Garth said

" I am not. It was my own stupidly after all " I said whit chuckling

I told them what happened. And they looked still shocked.

" Well we hope you are fine " Lilly said

" I am, it is just hard by now " I replied

" But anyway we need to go " Garth said

Lilly and Garth went of. I still forgot ask about these alpha and omega mate thing. I need to ask next person I meet.

I started to walk back main den. I wanted to talk whit Winston. I walked to there and sat before going in.

" Sir? " I called him

" Yes, come in " He replied

I went in and saw Winston and Eve there. I saw too last night golden frred female and gray male wolf.

" Hi everyone " I greeted

" Hi " They said

" Is it now a bad moment? " I asked to make sure I wasn't bothering

" No, what do you want talk about? " Golden female asked

" Well, first I am Ryan " I offered my paw

" Kate " She replied and shake my paw

I then offered my paw to gray one. He looked at me like Garth did.

" No. I am not trying anything. I am not adult yet " I said before he said anything

" I am Humphrey " He replied

" How did you know what I were thinking? " He asked

Kate looked Humphrey weird.

" I met already Garth and Lilly and he asked same " I answered

" Nice to meet you " I continued

" I forgot to ask at the morning what bring you here? " Winston asked

" Well, I didn't have anybody at the northern pack. Only close to me was leader wolf sir " I answered

" We let's hope you find friends here " He said

" But I wanted to ask you who are the ones who broke the "alpha and omega cannot mate" law? "I asked

" That was one reason I came " I continued

He smiled at me and pointed Kate and Humphrey. I was shocked. My heroes in same den? Awesome!

" Wow! I cannot believe I can see this whit my own eyes! I really respect what you did! " I yelled happily

" And why is that? " Kate asked smiling

" Don't take this wrong but I think there is too many boring alphas and I think omegas could make them happier this way. I felt really happy when I heard the news. I bet there is coming more couples now and alphas learn to have fun " I answered

" Wow! I gotta fan" Humphrey said smiling

Kate looked at me wide eyed, I guess she is angry.

" Sorry, for making you mad " I said and flattened my ears

" I am not mad, just surprised because I never thought this that way "She said

I sighed in relief, I didn't make my idol mad.

" What you said is true " Winston said

" Kate wasn't this happy and playful before Humphrey " He continued

" How old are you? " Kate asked

" Year and half " I answered

" Then you cannot hunt yet " She said

" Why? " I asked

" Because only adult ones have permission to hunt and you know and you're eye is.. " She had hard time to finish

" Blind " I finished for her

" So I need to wait half year? " I asked

" Yes " Eve said

I nodded sadly. I wanted to help.

" Have you got any friends " Humphrey asked

" Well, I guess I have one " I replied

" And who might it be? " Kate asked

" Silver " I answered

I could see that Humphrey smiled evily.

" We have new couple here " He said

" N-no we are just friends " I replied

I could feel I blushed.

" Oh, but you like her " Kate teased me

" No, she is just friend " I said

" You look cute when you blush " Humphrey said whit pup voice

I blushed more. I had already flattened my ears.

" You should go see her now, I bet she would like to see you blushing " Kate laughed

I were now in silence. I had lost this argue.

" Go to find den Ryan " Winston saved me

" Oh, come on dad, let us have fun " Kate begged

" Thank you sir " I said and get out fast, before he chance his mind.

I went to same mountain where I looked the pack earlier. I went there and forgot to find den. I were still blushing. I laid down and drifted a sleep.

**I know, it was boring. But It was third chapter.**


	4. fun day

**Guess who is back! Thanks for Ikrin I got new motivation!** **So go and thank him!**

Ryan's pov

I woke up when I felt sun warming my fur. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I then got up and looked around. There was some alphas walking around. What should I do?

I started to walk around the territory. It was nice and sunny day, how I love the fresh air. What should I do? I don't know anybody here. Should I try to make friends? Or would they accept half blind wolf?

I was again in my thoughts and didn't notice wolf infront of me before was too late. I again and we both fell to the ground. Again.

" Sorry " I said and flattened my ears

" No worries " He replied

He saw my right side face but didn't say anything.

" So I guess you are new one here? " He asked

" Yeah. I am Ryan " I said and offered my paw

" Hutch " He replied and shake my paw

" So why aren't you hanging out whit other you're age wolfs? " He asked

" Well, I don't know where they are and since my eye is blind I don't know if they accept me " I answered

" They hang out mostly near the waterfall. And I guess they accept you " He said smiling

" Thank you, and see ya later " I said and turned around

" See ya " He said after me

I started to search for that waterfall. It shouldn't be so hard. I guess. It should make pretty much noise. So I started to listen and after a while I found it. I then went there.

" So who's turn is it? " Someone asked

" I would say it would be Cole's " Someone answered **( Yeah, again same names )**

" Hey, guy's you hear that? " Someone asked

" Yeah, someone is coming " Someone replied

I then get there and saw three other wolves. One was full black and had brown eyes and was male.

Second one was reddish whit some white at paws. It was female and she had dark blue eyes.

And last one was Silver.

They all looked me whit shocked, scared and surprised emotions. Then they looked Silver.

" Silver is this the scary and han..." He was cut of by elbow in his ribs

" Hey! That hurt! " He yelped

" Shut up Cole! " The reddish female said

I looked them little confusion. I am scary? Okay but what the other thing was?

" Hi, I am Ashley " Reddish female said

" I am Ryan " I greeted

" I am Cole " The black wolf said

" And I already know you " Silver said

I sat down and the all looked at me.

" So what you guy's do here? " I asked

" Well we just hang out and have fun " Cole said

" Do you mind if I join? " I asked

" Sure! " Silver almost yelled

Cole and Ashley looked her wide eyed.

" I mean if it is fine whit you guy's " She continued and smiled nervously

" Sure " They said

" Now I am not only male here " Cole said smiling

" So what you want to do? " Ashley asked

" I don't know " I don't have no idea because I have never played whit anyone

" How about truth or dare? " Silver suggest

" Okay " Cole said

" Let's start whit easy because we have new one here " Ashley replied

We then sat in circle. I guess they didn't notice or care about my right eye. We the spinned a stick and it pointed Cole.

" Truth or dare? " Silver asked

" Dare " Cole answered

" I dare you to jump in that pond " Silver said and pointed a pond

" It is not so bad " Cole said walking towards the pond

I saw Silver smiling evilly.

Cole then jumped to the pond and after that he run off there us fast us bullet.

" COOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" He was yelling and running around

We all started to laugh and I couldn't be whit out hearing Silver's laugh. I was feeling again warm and nervous.

After a while running around he finally came back.

" That was freezing! " He was shivering a little

He then spinned the stick and it pointed me.

" Truth or dare? " He asked

" Dare " I answered

" I dare you to climb to tree " He said

" Tree? " I asked to make sure I heard right

" Yeah, tree " Replied

" Right, so let's fin a tree " I mumbled myself

I then went in front of tree and looked it up and down. I then unsheathed my claws and started to climb. It wasn't so hard as I thought. As I reached the first branch I sat on it and rested. It wasn't hard but damn you need a lot off strength. I were panting hard but after a while I jumped down and went back to circle.

Cole looked me wide eyed.

" What? " I asked

" How did you do that? " He asked back

" I just climbed " I replied and spinned the stick.

And that is how our day went. Playing truth and dare. But we needed to stop and go to sleep so they left. I still need a den thought, so lets find one.

I went back to the hill where I were watching the pack. I looked around and found small but enough big den for me. So I lied down and went sleeping.

**I know not the best chapter but at least I am back. I am updating two stories now so it may take longer to update. So hope you like it see ya later!**


	5. Cute awwwwwwww

**So I guess my last update wasn't showing up. Well this one should and sorry for the previous chapter. It wasn't so good but I try to make something here.**

Ryan's pov

I woke up in my new den. It was nice and small but I fit there very well. I got out and looked the pack. I liked to look the pack waking up and starting their things.

But what should I do? I have no idea. I guess just wonder around?

I then started to walk around.

This pack is really nice. There is a lot of nice guy's. There is a lot of food. There is beautiful land scape. There is beautiful Silver...

Wait what!? Did I just.. Oh I did! What!? I...Like her? No! It is not possible! I just met her! Think something else! Like the clean crystal clear water just like Silver eyes...

Not again! You stupid! Stop that already! I was mentally slapping my self.

I shake my head to get rid of this things. I need to get food! Yeah, food. Whit Silv...

Shut up!

I shake my head harder. Aaaah! That helped.

I heard chuckling behind me. I turned around and saw who else than Silver! Speak of the devil!

She looked at me weird.

" Are you okay? " She asked

" Yeah, just little daydreaming " I replied

Wait?! I said that! Oh fuck next she will ask...

" About what? " She asked

There you go! What you are going to do now genius?

" Food " I answered.

Asshole, you really said that?

" Okay " she replied little confused

" So lets get food " She said

" Okay " I replied.

Damn! You are lucky!

I then followed her to the feeding grounds. I followed her every movement as she walked. She turned her head towards me. I quickly looked another direction. I really hope she didn't notice that.

Silver's pov ( Yeah, I forgot to use her pov many times. sorry)

He was acting weird. Like he was hiding something. I don't know what but something. He was looking other direction. I then focused back to where we were going.

When we got there he was going other direction. I then found good piece of caribou and started to eat.

After that I didn't see Ryan anywhere. Where did he go?

Ryan's pov

I went different direction than Silver. She found piece of caribou and started to eat. I found one my self. After that I started to look a pond.

I started to wonder again. I really want to know where is one. I finally found one.

It was small and not so deep. I went near the water and saw my reflection. I saw scary looking one eyed wolf pup. I looked pretty scary I cannot deny that. My right eye was full white and under it started scar. I wasn't looking nice or cool. I was only looking scary.

Silver's pov

I finally found him from the small pond. I was going to push him there but he seemed sad. I walked next to him but he didn't notice me. He was looking his reflection from the water. His blind eye whit scar under it. He was looking sad and painful. He maybe won't show it but still it is there.

" Hi, are you okay? " I asked softly

He looked little bit surprised

" Oh, yeah I am good " He answered again happily

I looked at him straight into his eyes. He then lowered his head.

" Okay, no I am not " He confessed

" Hey, you will be all right " I said

" But I look scary, like Cole said " He replied

" Listen, it is no matter what is out side, it matters what is from here " I comforted and put my right paw against his chest. ( Yep, like in the movie )

He looked first my paw and then me

" Are you sure? " He asked

" Completely " I answered

He smiled and it wasn't fake. He smiled rea this time.

" Thanks " He said silently

" You're welcome " I replied silently

There was awkward silence between us. He was staring in my eyes and I were staring straight in his. It was so nice moment. Either of us didn't move or speak. There was just us.

" So, umh should we go somewhere else?" He asked nervously

" You mean do something? " I asked back

" Yeah " He sighed

I then started to walk away and he followed.

Ryan's pov

I then followed her somewhere. I don't know where but I guess she is leading me. I don't actually care anymore. I don't know if she felt so warm as I felt moment ago. It was just like there was just us staring each other.

We walked a while whit out speaking. I were walking by her side but we had few feet's space between us. I wanted so much go closer but I know I just can't. Maybe one day I can.

" Ryan! " I heard someone say little bit louder

" Mmh? What? " I asked and turned around

Silver was stopped and looking at me. And there was another wolf too. It was Kate! Oh fuck she will try to embarrass me.

" Oh Hi Kate " I greeted

" Well Hello there " She said teasingly

" So how are you in new pack? " She asked

" Pretty good, I met few other's yesterday " I answered

" Oh, thats nice to hear and what about you're... " She tried to find words

" Blind eye? It is good " I replied whit some sorrow in my voice

I guess she heard this because she looked me whit sympathy.

" Well, I need to go now " She said

" Okay, bye " I said

" Bye " She said

" Bye " Silver said

I then started to walk some where. I don't have a clue where. I heard Silver coming after me. She just followed me. I went to hill where my den was and sit down and looked the pack. Silver sat next to me.

" So you live here? " She asked

" Yeah, it was a nice place " I answered

" It sure is " She replied

There was again that awkward silence. I didn't mind it thought. It was just nice to relax. And it was even better when Silver was next to me. I must have a crush on her. I guess.

I looked at her. She was so cute and beautiful. And she was caring and nice for me. I really must have crush on her.

The sun was already setting. How this day went so fast? Well I spend the time whit Silver so I won't mind.

Winston's pov

I were looking Ryan whole day. I heard he might be on that hill because he usually are. I hope he find a den or made one. I got to on top off the hill. I didn't first see him but I went to little further and saw him. Whit Silver? Yeah it was Silver. They looked so nice together. And that sunrise made the moment perfect. I bet they like each others. Well all off them say same in the pack. I left them alone and walked down. Well I ask tomorrow if he is alone.

**So what you think? Good,bad? I think this is best chapter this far, but you are the judge so review!**


	6. Not so good day

**So I have only few readers I guess. But I don't mind. At least I have readers so I keep going.**

Ryan's pov

I woke up for beautiful morning. Sun was shining and birds were singing. I got up slowly and stretched.

I then walked to "my" hill where I always watched the pack waking up.

" You are really calm and peaceful for alpha " I heard male voice behind me. I turned my head and saw Winston.

" Hello sir. Yeah I like peace " I replied

" Say Winston " He said

" So you find den? " He asked

" Yeah " I answered pointing near a tree

He smiled and said

" You found nice place from here "

I nodded and looked back to the pack. I heard Winston walking next to me. He then sat down.

" It is really peaceful here " He commented

" Yeah, thats why I liked that place " I replied

He smiled and got up.

" Well see you later " He said

" Later " I replied

Winston then walked away. I was still staying there few minutes before I got up.

I walked to feeding grounds and since I were alpha I have right to eat first. I saw corner of my eye Silver sitting further away looking the caribou. Yeah she cannot eat yet so I grabbed a leg of caribou and walked to her. I then dropped the leg in front of her.

" Dig in " I said to her

She looked me like crazy.

" But I am omega " She replied shameful

" I don't care, just eat " I continued

She looked me and then the leg. " Thanks " She said

" No, thanks to you being my friend " I replied whit smile

She smiled back and started to eat. I sat in front of her.

" Hey! Omega, it is not you're turn yet! " Someone yelled

I turned around and saw adult wolf coming towards us.

" Shut up. I gave it to her " I said to him

" It don't change anything! " He yelled

" Shut the fuck up! I didn't heard that was not allowed " I continued

" Listen little asshole! Either I beat her up and you go away or I beat you both! " He yelled

Well that day was too perfect.

" Only trough me! " I yelled and take defensive position

He started to laugh. " And what half blind teenager can do!? " He laughed and asked

I then sinked my claws in his right side and pinned him down. I then kicked his face and stomach many times. After a while I jumped off.

" That I can do! " I yelled him angrily

He got up slowly. His nose was bleeding and he looked shocked and scared. I growled to him and he yelped and run away.

" Coward! " I yelled after him

" Cody " I heard shy voice behind me

I turned around and saw scared Silver.

" Are you okay? " I asked

She nodded shyly. I then hugged her. ( Yeah you know the "wolf hug" thing? neck against neck? Right?) She was shivering and scared.

" What the hell is going on here!" Someone yelled angrily

I turned around and saw Eve whit that wolf I beaded. I saw him pointing me and whispering something to Eve. I could sense that Eve was going to kill me.

I didn't have even time to react before Eve started to choke me. Everything started to go darker and darker after every second. Well now I know what feels to die.

Suddenly Eve stopped and I get more air. I saw her talking to some one. I didn't hear anything but Eve was still angry but not me. She looked other direction and I saw her yelling something but I didn't get what she was yelling. My vision was blurry and I felt weak. I got up and started to walk but it was like trying to walk very slippery place. ( Like drunken man)

I sat down after a while trying to walk and looked around. Eve was chasing some one and Silver was coming closer to me.

she tried to say something but I didn't make any sense what she was saying. She looked worried and turned around. I saw then Eve walking closer to me and said something. I have no idea what she said. She then looked Silver and me. She then hit me straight in my face.

" Better?" Eve asked

I was still little confused but it helped

" Yeah " I replied

She then smiled me.

" Sorry about that. That other alpha said you attacked whit out reason and he was old pack member so I believed him. But Hutch saw whole thing and he told what happened. And why did you defense her since she is omega? " She asked

" Well I think every one is equal " I answered

" You have such a good heart " She said

Is this same Eve than earlier? Or does her mood change so fast?

She then went off. Silver came to me.

" Are you okay? " she asked

" I am fine, only little dizzy " I answered

She then hugged me again.

" You shouldn't defense me " She said shyly

" But I wanted and did it. Too late to regret and I don't " I replied

" I was so scared " She started to sob

" Shhhh, every thing is fine now, everything is fine " I comforted

I feel really bad now. It was actually my fault at the first place. But if I say that this will become a problem.

She cried on my fur a while and when she felt better she backed up and looked at the ground.

" sorry " she said shyly

" It wasn't you're fault and everything is fine now " I smiled to her

She smiled back to me and I felt more dizzy. I almost fell down and she saw this.

" Cody? are you okay? " she asked

" Yeah, the choking only was little rough " I replied fast

She then smiled again and came closer.

" Come on let's go rest a while " She suggested

" It is fine for me " I replied whit smile

Her eyes was little bit red from the crying. My fur was messy from her crying but I didn't care. We went near the feeding ground and looked around. Almost all of the wolves were smiling at us. But why?

" What happened to you? " I heard some one ask

Then Kate and Humphrey came in front of us.

" Did you something? " Kate asked looking me angrily

Why I am always the bad guy?

" Yes he did. But he only helped me " Silver said

Kate almost attacked me but when she heard the rest she calmed.

" So what happened? " Humphrey asked

" Well it started...

Silver told them the story because my throat was still little bit sore.

after the "story"

" wow you beaded adult wolf for her? " Humphrey asked

I only nodded.

" And you survived Eve? " Kate asked

I chuckled a bit and nodded

" That is WOW" Humphrey joked

They chuckled a bit too

" So you two are fine now? " Kate asked

" Yeah we are " Silver answered

Humphrey and Kate then smiled slyly. Oh no! and again it began.

" So why you exactly helped her? " Humphrey asked

East this time " well would you only go away and watch? " I asked back

" Well no " He replied

" But why did you gave her food? " Kate asked

Why they need ask always something like that.

" well she looked hungry " I answered

" We will caught you some time " Humphrey said

" We all know that you like each others " Kate continued and turned around

After they were gone I asked

" Why are they so curious?"

" I have no idea " Silver replied

" Let's go to sleep. It was relly weird day " Silver continued

" Yeah. See ya later! " I called after her

I then went to my den and rested my head on my paws. How do they all know? How? I just wonder.

**Hope you liked it. Some drama and EVE, isn't that a good chapter? Well you're choise.**


	7. Blood brother's

**So hello all! I am sorry for mistake what I made last chapter. I used wrong name "Cody" I was meant to use Ryan as always this story. So sorry for that. I am updating two stories same time so there the main charter is Cody. So sorry for my mistake.** **And Wolves give me few ideas so I put them in action soon starting now.**

Ryan's pov 3 moths later ( Sorry for time skip but it is part of story)

It is now three months when I got here. I get used to my one eye and now my ears are much sharper than others.( Better)

Me and Silver are getting closer and I want to admit my feeling to her. I am just too scared to be left alone.

Snow is getting closer us because it is really cold already. But I am used to cold since I am from north. All of the others are shivering and getting ill because of the cold.

I have asked already Winston to let me hunt but he won't let me because I am not adult yet.

" Hey Ryan" I heard familiar voice

It was Cole.( You remember him right? Few chapter's ago)

He was shivering like other's. I went next to him to keep him warm.

" So what is it?" I asked

" I just wonder if you could help me to Eve, I am feeling really bad " He said

He was looking bad and like he was going to fell as sleep. I then picked him up and started to walk towards Eve's den.

" So have you tried to ask Ashley out? " I asked, I know that he likes her. Cole is one of my best friends. ( Ashley, you remember her too? )

" Shut up, you know I am too shy " He answered

" How about you? " He asked

" Same thing too shy and afraid to be left alone " I replied

" Yeah, we are like brother's you know " He said chuckling

" Yeah, like brother's " I copied him

I then get in the Eve's den. She looked me and the Cole.

" Again some one is ill " Eve said bored

" Yeah " I replied

" We got lucky when you arrived, you are only one here who is not shivering and getting ill " Eve said

" Yeah, but I cannot hunt because Winston won't let me " I replied bored and disappointed

" Hey, look the bright side. You can rest and have fun! " Cole said comforting

" And you can try to get Si..." I put my paw in front of his mouth

" Yeah, yeah I get it " I said smiling nervously

Eve looked us weird. She then shake her head and mumbled

" I wonder if they are really brother's"

" We are not, even we thought the same " I mumbled myself

Eve looked us like she had brilliant idea.

" You could become blood brothers " She said grinning evilly

I looked at Cole.

" Why not? " He asked

" I don't have brother's anyway " He continued

" I don't have even parents " I replied

We then looked Eve. She looked confused.

" I was only joking " Eve said little bit shocked

" But we are not " Cole said

" We are ready " I supported

" Well first we give you medicine " Eve said

She give him some liquid and looked me.

" You are going to take too, so you won't get ill too " She said coming closer

" Eve, you are waisting you're time and medicine for me. I am born from north, I have lived in north and I can proudly say I will stay northern wolf and I won't take medicine. That was our way. and I will keep it that way " I said

She looked me whit confusion.

" You would make good leader " Eve said

I smiled her.

" But I won't be leader, I leave that the real leader's. I can be you're alpha, I can be you're warrior, I can die for mine loved once and trusted one's, I can sacrifice myself for the leader wolfs if I need to and I won't give up even I am in my weakest, but I cannot be leader" I said

" Next time we are having speech you are the one who is speaking " Eve said wide eyed

" I would be honored " I replied whit a smile

" So blood brother's huh? " Eve asked

" Only what you need to do is scratch you paws and put them together so you're blood will be mixed" Eve said

I then did was told and so did Cole. We then smiled to each others and put our paw's together.

" Blood brothers " We said same time

" We haven't had blood brother's in here a while " Eve said

" But you need to take him to healer's den " Eve said

" I will " I replied and picked up Cole.

I then carried him to healer's den. There was few other's too. I guess one of them was that Candu guy.

" See ya later bro " I said to Cole

" Later bro " He replied and lied down

I then walked out side. I could feel that snow was coming closer and closer. Well I hope Winston would let me to hunt. I know that even toughest one here cannot stand in snow too long. Even me, northern wolf who is born in cold and lived in cold can have hard time to keep up going in snow. And I guess I am last one standing here. I don't think too much from myself. I am only used to cold air and hard to breath. But I can always pass out to.

I started to wonder around again. Just thinking anyway to ask Silver out. What is best way? And where I had walked? This is big clearing and nothing else.

" And what are you doing here? " Some one asked behind me

I turned around and saw big black male wolf in front of me.

" I am just wondering around " I replied

" Or you are spying us " He said

Spying? Were the hell I am?

" Where I am? " I asked

" No where " He said

I was then knocked out coldly behind me. Cowards.

**Cliffhanger! Who took Ryan? And why someone would think Ryan as a spy? Well we see in the next chapter...**


	8. Tortured

**So now I have three stories to write( stupid author) and I might need more time to update so I'll try to keep up same pace as always. I have four fans! They know who they are because they are following almost all my stories! Thank you my trusted fans! **

Ryan's pov

I woke up in weird den. It was bigger than mine and because of that there was colder too than mine den.

I saw some one staring me from the entrance. It was that black wolf I met before some one knocked me out coldly.

" Well,well,well. Who is awake? The spy" he said

" I am not a spy " I replied

" So who you are then? Spy's always say the same " He said

" I am alpha from united pack " I replied

" Oh, alpha this time " He said smiling evilly

" Yeah " I replied

" So tell me alpha, how we do get in you're pack whit out we are noticed? " He asked

" And why would you want there?" I asked

" For women off course! What did you think " He yelled

I won't tell them even my own name. I won't let them danger especially Silver.

" So you tell me or I need to torture you " He continued

I got up and stand straight.

" Try then " I said not showing my fear

He looked little bit surprised.

" Very well then " he said and jumped on me

He scratched me and bit me every were. I yelped in pain and tried to cover myself. He then stopped and stand in front of me.

" You give up and tell me! " He yelled

" Never " I answered

I again stand straight and waited him to attack. And he did, but this time I attack to. I saw that he was going to hit me whit his right front paw. I went under it and bit his right side as hard as I could. I then tried to hit him but he hit me first and flied against wall.

He looked me angrily.

" Just tell me and I can leave you alone " He said

" I never tell you!" I yelled him my voice full of hate and anger.

It made him scare a little but it faded away as fast as it came.

He then attacked again.

Silver's pov

I haven't seen Ryan whole day. He get lost yesterday and no one found him not even his scent. Where he did go?

I went to talk Eve.

" Eve? " I called

" Yes " She said

" Can I come in?" I asked

" Sure " She answered

I then went to den. There was Winston too.

" Have you heard anything about Ryan?" I asked

" Only that alphas think he is traitor " She answered

" But that is not true! " I almost yelled

They looked me weird then each others.

" We know that but why so curious? " She asked

" I-I mean his my friend and I want him back here and make sure he is fine " I said nervously

She looked me like she had found something really exiting.

" You like him don't you?" She asked

I was taken off guard.

" No, no,no. I mean I like him as a friend " I tried to save myself

" I'll bet he likes you to " She said

" You think so?" I asked

Uuuups, I just said the wrong words. Eve looked me like " I won".

" Okay, you caught me " I said shyly

" Hahaaa! I told you!" Eve yelled cheerful

" What?" I asked confused

" We have a bet, that you like him "Winston said disappointed

My yaw dropped. They had bet that I like Ryan? What kind of leaders are these?

" Hey, don't blame us! We are not only one" Eve defensed

" Kate and Humphrey had a bet too " Winston defensed

Eve gave him dirty look.

" It was secret!" Eve said

" And how many others then? " I asked bored

" Only few" Winston said nervously

" How many is few? " I asked

" Well, Kate,Humphrey,Lilly,Garth and few alpha " Eve said nervously

And they said few!

I walked out of the den. I really hope that Ryan is fine.

Ryan's pov

I was on the ground bleeding badly. I have so many cut's and bruises that it felt like I was run over by car.

That black wolf had cut's and bruises too. He was panting heavily. I almost ripped his paw off. He was now limping because of it.

" What is it? Can't a old wolf torture anymore " I made him more angrier he was already

" Shut up pup! " He yelled

" Oh, now big old wolf is getting angry " I said whit pup voice

I could sense that he wanted to kill me and rip me pieces. I bet he would if he gets what he wants.

He limped of the den and said something to some one. Then some one other came in the den. This time it was younger greyis furred wolf. He was looking bored to this and like he was ready leave.

" So now you are going to torture me? " I asked bored as I got up and stand straight

" No, you will rest the night and then we continue tomorrow " He said whit bored voice

He then walked out of the den and sat next to the entrance.

I looked outside and it was already night. Damn that was long day, cannot wait the next. I chuckled myself.

Then I saw something what could give me change to escape. It started to snowing. I only need to wait and see if it starts storm.

If there is going to be snow storm these guy's won't stay outside and I bet they won't want to sleep same den whit me and since I am wounded they probably think I cannot leave. This is my change.

I'll bet they wont chase me because I am wounded and when the storm begins it is so hard to get forward. So they probably think I will die in storm. And that is really much true. I am wounded so it is possible that I die in the snow. At least I can try.

**Ryan is taking huge risk if he tries to escape when snow storm arrives. But can he make it alive? Well we see what happens in next chapter**


	9. Snow storm

**Third chapter in this day? Well second in this story but wrote already one to other story...**

**And please Wolves don't say you're ideas in review. If you pm it is fine and no one cannot know what happens next...**

Ryan's pov

I woke up by midnight when i felt lot colder than normal. I shot up and saw what I waned. Snow storm has arrived.

I walked slowly to the entrance and saw that black wolf there. He was looking painful and tired. That is good for me. Tired guard who is wounded. I'll bet that no one other was going to guard me than this stubborn asshole.

I walked past him calmly whit out being noticed. I felt that wind hit hard on my right side as did the cold air. For me it was normal and I were used to that.

"Hey! Where are you going! " Male wolf yelled

I looked behind me and saw that black wolf staring me. I only gave him smile and I started to run. I saw him coming after me. You're welcome to try and catch me. I have the advance now. I know I couldn't win him when there was no snow but now when it almost reached you're chest, well I know how to move in deep snow.

I saw him trying to run in snow but for him it was really hard.

I were jumping more than running and tried to get to wood's. There would be less snow but the cold air and wind would be there. I need only to his my paw mark's.

I then started to jump towards the woods. After a while of jumping I reached the woods and I were good to go. I didn't run anymore I were just walking slowly. I were injured too but not so badly as him. I don't know if he was still limping but he was one tough guy.

Not too many start chasing some one when you are badly wounded. I give him respect from that, even he is asshole.

I were only walking randomly in the wood's not knowing were to go and since I didn't see stars I couldn't pick my destination. So I need to go whit my instinct.

After a while walking whit my instinct I smelled something from upper wind. Caribou in here? No it can't be. It smelled more like a wolf!

I turned my head in time to see that black wolf pinning me down. He was groling at me.

" You got far, pup " He said panting

" But tell me before I kill ya, where did you learn to move like that?" He asked

" I am northern, bitch! " I yelled him and kicked him off. ( Badass,right?)

He dropped his left side and I got up. He got up too. We were growling to each other's so there was no way either of us would back up. Live or die.

He then attacked me and bit my right front leg hard. I yelped in pain and bit his right ear and ripped it off. He howled in pain and let me go. I spat his ear on the snow. His face was covered whit his own blood. He attacked again and pinned me down. He was just too strong to me. I bit his chest really hard and he bit my neck. I felt blood pouring out my neck but not badly. I tasted his blood in my mouth. He then yelped in pain and let me go again. I mostly only defense myself and I was doing it now. Only defense and wound him.

He attacked again but this time I pinned him down and bit hard near his neck. It didn't effect much he only kicked me against a tree. I felt something digging in side of my left side. And I was stuck in that tree. I saw him smiling evilly and then he was going to jump again but I broke my self free from the tree and he crashed the tree.

He looked me then the tree and again me. This time I attacked. I clawed his face and left deep claw marks at his face. He yelped in pain and backed up. He looked me really angry. I just destroyed his face. And he was bleeding badly but as stubborn he was he attacked again. But this time I mad a counter attack and we were mid air when we hit each others. I bit down his neck and ripped peace of it off and hit the ground hard on my right side.

Everything was dizzy and hard to see. I looked him and saw him on the ground. I got up and spat that piece of his neck off. I walked next to him and he looked in my eyes.

" Well fight pup. Well fight " He said whit honor

" Not bad for you're self either and I had advance " I replied

He smiled me and passed away. He at least died like a real wolf.

I then started to walk again but this time I felt light headed and dizzy. It was even hard to walk. I were trying to find balance but even it was hard. It seemed like the world were moving every time different direction as I leaned. I were falling on the snow many times. Every step I take it left small puddle of blood there. My right front leg was hurting a lot so I were limping my way back mine pack.

After a while walking in the wood's I finally came end of it. Then there was big clearing. It seemed so familiar. I looked it closer and saw that was same clearing I were taken. My mood rises like sun. Slowly but sure. I started to jump in the snow to get back there and rest. And now I can finally admit my feeling's to Silver.

I were almost in my den but I need to get in the Eve's and Winston's den. I have information and I need help this time.

But that went too well after all. As I were on "My hill" I collapsed next to tree. That thing in my left side. I reached it whit my paw and ripped it off. I almost passed out and yelped because the pain. I then looked that thing. It was ordinary stick. Nice, I will die because off stick?

Sorry Silver, I tried to reach you and admit my feeling's. I really did try. I am so sorry.

And the everything went dark. I were alone in darkness, but I felt great. I was warm and no wounds.

" Come here Ryan and be free from the pain and cold " Some nice and sweet voice said

Then there was light in front off me, like a gate to some where. I am dead now so do I need to go in?

**Oh no! Don't go Ryan! You can still see Silver! Oh wait?! I am the author? Uuuups. So do Ryan now die or does he survive? We will see it maybe next chapter till then...**


	10. Not so bad day

**Ten chapter's! Thank you all my readers,friends and fans! But some reason I feel like I am making this story worser by every chapter. I don't know if you feel the some but I do.**

Silver's pov

I woke up in cold morning. I opened my eyes slowly and saw snow! I shot up and jumped in the snow. It felt fanny and cold. I made a snow ball and rolled it down the hill. It become larger and larger every roll it made. It then hit a tree and dropped snow down from there.

I am going to get Ryan and then...

Oh, right he is still missing. My mood just dropped down like rock from cliff. No one knows where he is and I didn't find him.

I'll go check his den one more time. I then started to walk towards his hill. It was hard to walk in deep snow Every one thinks he owns that hill. Well he do live there but it isn't his like he always say to other's. But it is easier to say it's Ryan's hill.

As I reached it there was no paw marking's or any scent from him. But I keep my hope up and went to his den. He wasn't there.*sigh*

I turned around and started to walk off. (NO! He is there under the tree! Go back! )

I was now on top off his hill near the tree. This tree was on top of this hill like trophy or something like that. I slipped against the tree and get ready to hit the tree. But what I hit wasn't tree. Something soft.

I started to dig the snow away to see what was there. Then I saw what I hit.

" Ryan!" I yelled cheerful, but that stopped fast when I saw blood all over him and his chest was raising slowly.

" Come on Ryan! You cannot die! Wake up! " I yelled him

I then lied next to him and tried to shake him awake.

Ryan's pov

" Come here Ryan" That sweet and nice voice called me

I started to walk towards the light. No pain? No more cold? No more alone? Sound's like a deal. I started to walk towards the light little bit faster.

" Ryan! " Some one yelled

I turned around and saw only darkness.

" Come on Ryan! You cannot die! Wake up" That voice yelled again

It sounded so familiar but who was that? It sounded like female?

I then felt warmer. Like I was covered whit something. Then it hit me. Silver!

I started to run towards the darkness to get her. Is she in danger? I need to get her!

Then really shocking light hit my eye. Next thing I noticed I was looking in the skies. Like I were flying but I still felt that warmness.

" Ryan woke up " Some one whispered

I then looked next to me and saw Silver!

I shot up like a missile and looked around. No any threats trying to hurt her? No one is dieing?

Massive wave of pain hit me and I collapsed.

" Silver are you okay?" I asked from her

" I am but are you?" She asked scared

" Well when you now asked I have felt better " I replied whit a smile. Well I was feeling great when she was next to me.

She get little bit further and give me space to move and breath. I got slowly and shaking up. I took a step to forward and almost collapsed.

Silver came next to me and supported me. I smiled to her even that hurt a little bit.

" So how have you been?" I asked

" Well being almost sick of worrying about you and almost every one thinks you are a traitor " She answered

" Well I am not. But why were you worrying about me? " I asked

" Well, you're my f-friend, right?" She smiled nervously. Is she hiding something?

" Right. I have to see Eve and Winston I have information to them "I said to her

" Yeah and you are wounded " She commented

" Well if you are there I won't care " I replied mostly myself

She looked me confused. I smiled nervously.

" Can we go now?" I asked chasing subject

"Yeah, let's go"

She then helped me to walk. It was hard to both of us because of the snow and my right front leg was still hurting. But when we got half way to hill I slipped and started to roll down. I accidentally crabbed Silver whit me. And now we were rolling together down the hill. I started to feel dizzy because of that. When we reached the bottom I were still feeling dizzy. But something warm was on top off me. I opened my eyes same time as Silver who was on top of me. We both gasped and she jumped off me and looked away from me. I did the same. I were blushing under my fur.

" Sorry, I took you whit me " I said shyly

" It is okay " She said still looking away

There was awkward silence between us.

I were still on my back looking at the sky. I still felt warm even she wasnt on top of me.

" So shall we keep going?" She asked

I nodded.

I then got up again and she supported my right side. I liked that too. I walked slowly so we could be longer like that. Thank you snow and hurting leg for this opportunity. I smiled a little bit.

We were walking through the feeding grounds and few alphas looked me whit confusion. I were to tired to even try to explain.

When we got to the entrance of Eve's and Winston's den Silver called them.

" Winston, Eve? "

" Yes " They answered bored

" I got you a present " She said joking as we walked in side

" What would that be?" Winston asked

" I guess me " I answered before Silver

They both jumped up and saw me. They saw my wound's too but didn't care about them.

" Where were you?" Eve asked

" I am not sure " I answered

" Not sure?" Winston asked

" I were dragged some were by some other wolves behind those wood's " I replied

They looked each other's.

" I tell you guy's the whole story. It started..

To bored to write that -.-

" So you were wolfnapped by some outsiders?" Eve asked

" Yeah, if you call them so, but you must be more alert because they asked me a path where they could sneak in side the pack and well, r-rape the women " I said the last part slower and more like a whisper.

" Did you then told them it?" Winston asked before Eve. She would kill me.

" Off course not! I could take their torture and pain but I couldn't handle that pain in my heart that I had a change to stop that " I answered

They sighed in relief.

" How many were them?" Eve asked

" Well there was at least two but I guess there was third one " I answered

" Was?" Winston asked

" Well, that black one chased me and I didn't have change to escape so we end up fighting and I... Killed him" I replied shyly, I were scared they would attack me

" You little poor thing " Eve said motherly and hugged me

What!? She wasn't going to kill me?

" You are not angry?" I asked

" Off course not! What do you think? You only killed for survival and beside that was raper " Winston explained

" But now you are going to healers den and rest " Eve said

I nodded and left whit Silver. I wasn't complaining anymore. I accept that I am wounded and bad shape. But before that I want to talk whit Silver.

(Oh no! Is he going to tell her his feelings?!)

" Silver, I want to tell you something " I said looking away from her

" What do you want to tell me?" She asked

" Well when I were dieing and almost killed, I decided something. Something about you. I scared that I would die and whit out letting you know" I explained

" What do you want me to know?" She asked confused

I then turned my head towards her and stared straight in her blue eyes.

" I wanted to tell you that I... I ... L..." I triet to say

" You l?" She asked

I felt really nervous and like something was pulling me closer the ground.

" N-no, I love you " I said almost a whisper

But she did hear that. I could see that from her eyes.

She stopped suddenly and I tried to keep up my balance but I collapse on the ground. I really hope I would stop her first, because she was my only support.

" Did you just say that you loved me?" She asked

I nodded shyly and blushing madly.

She then came in front of me. Then she nuzzled me and hugged me. Now was mine turn to be confused.

" I love you to " She whispered my ear

I started to smile wildly. Did she just say that she love me? Even I look scary?

We stayed in the snow next to each other. She were nuzzling me and I nuzzled back. ( well they are not adults yet so that's why no kissing , yet)

" So shall we let you go to haler's den?" She asked smiling

" Do I have to? I want be whit you " I begged

She smiled and helped me up. She again supported me but this time we both like that much more. She was buried her head under my neck. I liked that too.

We were walking like this the whole way to there. We were nuzzling each other's too.

We then entered to the den. It was big and warm. There was few other's just sitting there. I guess they are fine. They saw us and looked us smiling but that soon faded when they looked me.

" Doc? I guess you got job " One of them called

" Just a minute " I heard some where

And after a small moment he came. That Doc was white and old wolf.

" Oh my, what happened to you?" He asked

" Long story " I replied

" Can you walk?" He asked looking my front paw

" No, not whit out support " I replied looking Silver

He smiled to us.

" Follow me " He said

I then started to follow him whit Silver to one room. This den was a lot bigger I thought. There was many rooms.

As we entered to that room where that Doc guy lead us he sit down.

" Please lie down " He told me

I then lied down and Silver went few step's further. Then Doc checked my wound's and did something to them. He put different kind of herbs in them and some leaf's on them.

After a while he was done.

" You're leg is not broken but you cannot walk for a while so you need friend whit you, but I guess you already have one " He said looking Silver who blushed

" Yeah, I do " I replied

" well I leave you two alone " He said and walked off

Silver then came next to me and lied in font of me. She was facing me and lied on her right side and I lied on my left side.

She was smiling me and I were smiling her. She then licked my muzzle. I blushed and flattened my ears and did same to her. She flattened her ears to and blushed.

Our paw's were touching. I put my tail on hers and she smiled for that.

" I love you" She said

" I love you too " I replied

We were just staring each other's. It was just us nothing more. Just us and our little world. I felt really warm and happy. I guess I were smiling all of the time.

" Hey, I heard you are here so I came to see..." I heard Cole cut off when he saw us

" Oh, sorry bro " He said

" No problem " I replied still looking in Silver's eyes

" I guess she knows you're feelings now?"He asked

I nodded slowly and I heard him sigh.

" You should tell you're feelings to her before you are to old " I said chuckling

" I know, but " He cut off

" But you're too shy " I helped him

" Yeah " He sighed

" Well I'll be going, see ya later " He said and left

We were again alone in our small world. She were still flattening her ears and she looked so cute when she did that. And she was so kind and noce for me. I blushed because my thoughts.

" What you are blushing?" She asked

" Just thinking how beautiful, nice and kind you are " I replied and she blushed

" And cute when you blush and flatten you're ears " I continued

She just stared me and smiled.

" You look cute to when you flatten you're ears " She said whit a smile

I were still flattening my ears? Well who cares?

I started to feel tired and I guess she noticed that.

" Tired, huh?" She asked

" Yeah " I said yawning

She was getting up.

" You don't need to leave " I said to her

She then get closer to me and lied down again. She cuddled up closer to me so her back was against my chest. I put my paw's under her head and she rested her head on them. I don't know what other think about us but I don't care. I love her and thats what matters.

" Good night Silver " I said to her as I nuzzled her behind her neck

She giggled a little and it sounded so cute.

" Good night Ryan" She said to me and turned her head enough to gice me lick on the muzzle

I blushed again. I don't know why but I don't care.

I then started to fall as sleep.

**Isn't that so cute? Aaaw. Well hope I made my story better.**


	11. aftermath

**Hello all! Thank you all for reviewing! **

Ryan's pov

I woke up in nice warmness. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Silver in front of me. She was still asleep.

I don't want to wake her up so I guess I just wait.

" Hey, Ryan I heard what happened and " It was Kate, how I am not surprised?

But she was cut off probably because she saw us. I didn't even bother to rise my head or move.

" Kate are he there?" I heard Humphrey

" Shhhh, they are sleeping " She whispered

They think I am sleeping?

" They?" Humphrey asked

I then heard him at the entrance of the room.

" Awww, they are so cute " Kate whispered puppy voice

" Yeah, they are " Humphrey replied

There was just silence after that.

" Ryan, I came to see how are you " Winston said

" Shhhh, they're sleeping " Kate and Humphrey whispered

" It's about time to see they're together " Winston whispered

" I hope Eve don't get that wrong " He continued whispering

Eve? I am dead.

" What I don't take wrong?" I heard Eve ask

Prepare to die. It was nice to know you Silver.

" Did he something?" I heard Eve growling

" No, I don't guess so " I Winston replied

" They are so cute together " Eve said whit puppy voice

WHAT!? I am alive!? I am not dead?! Is that Eve I know!?

They started to whisper something to each others.

" Excuse me, but I hope you would have you're chat moment somewhere else?" I asked them eyes closed

" AAAH!" They yelled

I heard that Silver started to stir. Thank you for that.

They then rushed out of the room and left us alone. Finally silence. But it was already too late and Silver woke up.

I opened my eyes again and saw that she was getting up.

" Morning " I greeted her

She turned towards me whit a smile

" Morning " She replied

" What that noise was?" She asked

" Eve, Winston, Kate and Humphrey " I answered

" They were here?" She asked blushing

" Yeah " I replied

There was silence now. We both were blushing. I then got up so I were sitting and the I licked her muzzle and she giggled. She did same me and I chuckled. I were again staring her eyes like there was no tomorrow.

I then heard again these familiar whispers outside the room. I looked the entrance but there was no one.

" Let's got out " Silver suggested

" Yeah " I agreed

I then got up but my leg was still hurting so I had again Silver supporting me. She then helped me out of the den. And as we got out I saw the same four guy's whispering each other.

" Next time when you start to spy us make sure we are both sleeping " I said to them

They all jumped again. Kate and Humphrey were blushing.

" Did you here us?" Kate asked

" What do you think?" I asked back

She blushed more.

" So did you two do something?" Eve asked looking suspicious

" Nothing that sleeped together " I said thinking what we did. Just sleeped together

" Are you sure ?" She asked

" I am " I said

" Well, I guess we need to go now " Kate said looking around

" Yeah " Humphrey agreed

They then run away and soon did Winston and Eve.

" Finally " I said in relief

Silver just giggled and I smiled to her. There wasn't anymore so much snow so it was easier to walk. We then walked to "mine hill".

We just sat next to each others and watched the pack. Silver buried her head again in my neck fur. I rested my head on hers. I just liked to be like that whit her.

" Who would believe that I found as sweet guy as you in my den?" Silver asked ( Well, all my readers, thought)

" And who would believe that I woke up one day and found an angel " I replied whit a smile

She then pinned me down ans stared each other's eyes. I was on my back and she was next to me. She then lied next to me and rested her head on my chest. She then licked my muzzle and chuckled. I then licked her between her ears and she giggled at this. She have so cute giggle. She then flattened her ears again and looked me so cute. I did same and she giggled at this too.

" Hahaa! I know that! " I heard Garth

Haven't seen him a while. ( Okay, okay, I forgot them again sorry)

" Garth who wouldn't?" Lilly asked

" Hey, I am not good in this stuff " Garth defensed

They were now next to us. I were still looking Silver.

" So, now I am sure you won't try anything " Garth joked

" I told you so " I replied

He started to chuckle.

" You look cute couple " Lilly commented

" Thanks " Silver replied still looking me

I the slowly rolled on my stomach and got up. Silver were again supporting me.

" Why you are like clued together?" Garth asked looking confused

I the showed my leg.

" I got in problem's " I replied

" And what kind of problems " Garth asked

I sighed, I need to tell the story again.

(Laziness hit me again-.-)

They looked shocked.

" I am so sorry for you " Lilly said

" I am too " Garth agreed

" I am fine, now " I replied looking Silver

She blushed because of that.

" Well glad to hear that " Garth said

They were walking away.

" Oh, by the way I wish you guy's luck!" Lilly shouted

We were just smiling each others.

" I love you " I said to Silver and licked her muzzle

" I love you too " She replied and licked my muzzle

We then started to walk again and having fun rest of the day.

**So boring chapter! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why U even wrote this!? Any way I hope you don't ming this boring chapter.**


	12. I am back! And no one cares! :DD

**Sorry guy's for not updating soooo looooooooooooooooooong time! I hope you didn't forget me yet. So I am really sorry about that! :( And I don't have any excuses to that :D So I cannot talk myself out of this now. I am guilty! Call me Lazy now! Hahahahahahah, wasn't funny : / **

**:DD  
**

**And again I got help from former Ikran, now as known Crystal the lonewolf . So thank him because he gave me idea All of my stories so there may be few updates in this week if I am lucky enough to get time. Please keep up the support, I love the reviews :3**

**Ryan's pov next day**

I woke up peaceful and feeling really warm this morning. That was pretty weird since I have been sleeping alone. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that silver colored fur next to me. Right, off course it would be Silver, how did I forget that? She was still sleeping whit a smile. I got slowly up and walked in front of her, so I could see her face better.

I lied down in front of her and started to stare her, how it was even possible to be so beautiful? I never been whit anyone before but that feels, really nice, just to be whit some one. Some one that you like.

Silver's pov

I was feeling weird, like some one was staring me or something. I just had awesome dream how me and Ryan were together. I wish it was true. But that feeling didn't leave, no it get only worser.

I opened my eyes and was met whit Ryan's face. He was looking me whit wondering eyes,ears flattened and resting his head on his paw's. ( You know, like seeing a cookie that is on table but you cant reach it :D I know you all know the feeling :D )

Was he alright? He looked like he was dreaming, whit eyes open? I tilted my head slightly to right and he snapped out of what ever trance he was. He looked pretty dumb founded.

" Morning " He greeted and licked my cheek

That wasn't just a dream after all?

" Hey, are you okay?" He asked

" I am, just thought that was all dream " I answered

" Aww, no this is dream come true " He commented sweetly

" You're so nice " I said him and licked his cheek

" So, let's go and get food?" He asked

I nodded and got up, ready to help him. But he stand on his own now. But when he took a step he almost collapsed.

" No rush Ryan, you are not fine yet " I said to him

" It seems like you're my support again " He replied smiling

" And I don't mind " I said smiling

We then started to walk in to the feeding grounds. When we entered to feeding grounds no one payed attention to us, and that was good. I don't want get Ryan in problems because of me, like that one time. When that random guy attacked against Ryan.

We then went to one half eaten caribou and took small piece off meat to us. Since we aren't adult yet, even Ryan is hoping that.

After we had ate we just started to walk around. He was leaning me all of the time since his leg wasn't able to carry him yet.

" Hey, young couple " We heard behind us

We turned around, and that was kind funny because Ryan wasn't sure how to do it. I was giggling silently.

It was Winston and Eve, both smiling.

" Hi, Winston and Eve " I greeted whit Ryan

" How is our little patient?" Eve asked looking Ryan

" I am not little! " He argue playful

" Seems like he is fine to me " Winston said chuckling

" So how have you two been?" Eve asked

" Good I guess " I answered smiling

" Nothing, funny games?" She asked looking mostly Ryan

I could swear that he was afraid of Eve. Well, who wasn't?

" No, we haven't done anything " He said blushing

" Good to hear that " She said whit again that sweet tone

" How was you're day?" Ryan asked

" Oh, it was fine, thank you for asking " Winston answered

" We leave you two alone now " They said and left

Now it was me and him again, just us. I wonder what was like at the north? Besides it is a cold place.

" Ryan, what was north like?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't bring bad memories back

"Well, it was mostly wasteland and there was always some snow. There wasn't much food or warmness and there was pretty cold always. Sleeping alone was really hard because there was really cold at night " He explained

" Wow, must be hard at there " I said in awe

" Well, yeah it was hard but in there you get used that " He replied

" Is that why you aren't freezing at all? " I asked

" Yeah, I have bigger fur because of that " He answered

" And because of that, it is pretty hard at summer " He continued

" Hah! I know you had weaknesses " I grinned

" So do you, you can't take cold " He said looking next to me whit evil smile

I looked behind me and saw small down hill whit a lot of snow.

I looked back at him and I know what he was about to do.

" Oh, no you don't! " I screamed as he pushed me down the hill and I started rolling it down.

He must be stupid because I was his only support so he rolled whit me. I was screaming the whole way and he was laughing. It was so cold!

It finally stopped when we were at the bottom. Ryan rolled over me once and was lieing on his back. I jumped on his chest.

" That was fun! " He chuckled

" No it wasn't! " I argued

He opened his mouth to say something but instead of speaking he started to laugh. What was so funny?

" What are you laughing at?" I asked confused

" Go to that icy pond and look at you're self " He said still laughing

I saw that pond an get to it. I swiped all of the snow away and looked myself. I was like huge snowball! That snow stuck me very good. I tried to lick it of but it wouldn't leave. Damn snow!

" You can't get it off like that " I hear Ryan say behind me

I turned around and walked back to him.

" Let's get back inside and I help you out of that " He suggested

- :D-

We then get in to his den. He leaded me very back of his den and then I helped him down. I lied next to him and he snuggled closer to me and wrapped his paws around me.

" And now we wait that the snow starts to melt " He said

" Was that you're plan all the time? To get back inside of the den and be like this whit me? " I asked joking

" Maybe " He answered sounding sleepy

And then it was silent.

" Ryan?" I asked

No answer. He must fell asleep. I were feeling sleepy too so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**I know, I know. It was reaaaally short but I am trying to get back to writing. And it was boring as hell -.- And I hate this chapter -.- well anyway, if any of my readers are still there leave me a sing that I know I am writing to some one, and yes I don't deserve much of readers but those who is till left please leave a review.**


	13. The end

**So, I was going to update Love of... now but I decided to update this.**

Ryan's pov

I woke up for beautiful morning whit Silver besides me. She wasn't looking like a snow ball anymore. Now she looked just herself. Like a angel.

I slowly got up and walked out, on top of my hill. ( You remember that still? )

It was beautiful view over the pack. It was early in the morning and alphas were coming out of the dens to make their work. One day I can join them and leave early in the morning to hunt. That is what I look forward to. To be an alpha. I hope that Silver still likes me when that day comes.

Sun was coming behind the mountains and made the snow shine. I could see caribou running around and trying to find grass to eat. Must be hard when it is under snow. But a lot easier to us, they can't focus to us and finding grass same time and if snow is deep enough they can't move so fast.

I heard slow paw steps behind me. I turned my head slowly and saw Silver walking towards me whit a smile. I smiled back to her as she sat down next to me.

" Beautiful morning She said

" Yeah, it is " I replied looking the view again

She stared the view whit me and leaned against me. She then rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

" Is everything okay?" I asked

" Yes, just happy " She answered

I smiled myself, how lucky I am? I am came from north and when I sleep in den and see first wolf around here I fell love whit her? It cost my right eye thought but it was worth it. I never guessed that when I go to sleep in small den I woke up angel in front of me. I must be lucky.

Silver came closer to my side, like trying to more warmer. So I wrapped my paw around her so she wouldn't be so cold. She seemed to like in that place since she stopped moving.

" Better? " I asked

" Yeah, a lot " She answered sounding happier

So, this is my life today. No more need to be alone, I have friends, girlfriend and wolfs I can trust around me. This was amazing life now. No too much of worries.

I then turned my head around and stared in her eyes, and get lost in them again. Then I did something that we never did. I kissed he on the lips.

She was surprised at first but then she kissed me back. Our first kiss.

**So this the end. It was short and stupid story but I made it anyway. I don't say that this story was even worth of reading. I think that honestly this sucks and should not be readed. I am so sorry for waisting you're time and disappointing you. I hope you won't hate me. You can hate this story freely as I do. But please don't hate me. I tried to make this longer but yeah, I failed.**

**So thanks Crystal the lonewolf for trying to help me make this longer.**

**And thank you all for reading this damn stupid story. **


End file.
